Syncronizing
by oldyeller
Summary: DukeXPowerJoeXKagerou. Sticky! threesome, oral, and you got it, cords go in the valve. Done for a friend in a trade. No plot just some robot sex.


Kagerou walked down the hall to his room, stretching his arms. He'd been unable to find either of his lovers, but the avian mech had some sort of hunch as to where they were after Power Joe had commed him "find us." He unlocked his door with the pass code and stepped in. Hearing the click behind him, Kagerou looked towards his berth and was momentarily stunned.

"I suppose you couldn't wait to start the party, hm?" he drawled, stepping towards the two figures reclining on his berth.

Power Joe simply grinned back. He had, on his lap, Duke. The other mech however was unable to speak. Servos handcuffed, the chain suspended the englishmech's legs upwards, keeping them lifted. This presented an enticing view of his interface, both the extended cord and steadily leaking valve. Perhaps most interesting to Kagerou right now was the way Power Joe's own cord was slowly sliding in and out of the white valve, his darker servos clutching Duke's bumper formed chest as a sort of leverage. The ambulance was whimpering and moving his hips desperately against Power Joe's determinedly slow pace. Kagerou wasn't entirely sure he had noticed the third party.

"Well, why don't you party too?" Power Joe chuckled, leaning back a little more and pressing his cord further into Duke.

His optic flickering, Kagerou crawled onto his berth and lay on his front, assessing his choices. He could see that Duke was close, and wondered about Power Joe's stamina. Making up his mind, he made his move. Kissing down along Duke's cord softly, he made his way to the stuffed valve. Kagerou vented heatedly on the joined interfaces, hearing twin moans before licking at the edge of the valve and the buried cord.

Duke's optics brightened at the sensation, and Power Joe bit into his neck cables to stifle a hiss. Still moving in and out, the power shovel teased and stroked along the edge of the bumper, servos dipping under and into the exposed wires. The glossae lapping at the bass of his cord felt odd, but entirely too arousing, and he could feel Duke beginning to reach his overload first.

"K-Kagerou, back up a moment, will you?" panted the yellow mech, nudging the other's shoulder armor with a pede.

Kagerou gave him a questioning look before doing as he asked, watching heatedly as Power Joe began to speed up his thrusts. Just as Duke cried out in overload, Power Joe pulled out fully, clutching to the ambulance's chest enough to dent and the white mech arched and squirmed. Blinking at the scene, Kagerou waited until both had settled down (it seemed as though Power Joe was building up slowly) and nuzzled at the cord in front of him.

Duke was venting sharply, hips still twitching. His optic flashed at Kagerou. "And what are you waiting for?" he sighed, body slowly losing its tension. "I can feel your systems burning up from here."

The other mech sat up and nibbled at his bumper in response, smiling as he heard Power Joe's cord breach Duke again. Kagerou released the locks on his own cord and shifted as it pressurized positioning his interface at the edge of the valve and looking up questioningly.

"Hnn… Come on, I'm taking patrol in a few hours," Duke whined, his propped up legs kicking a little.

Power Joe snickered and Kagerou teased him gently "How will you be able to walk?" Before Duke could voice a protest, Kagerou slowly slid his cord in alongside Power Joe's, patiently waiting for the valve to adjust. Power Joe nibbled and licked at Duke's helmwings as he felt the ambulance tense up again, hoping to calm him down. Kagerou, in turn, leaned his helm against the crossed shoulder plating as Duke mumbled unintelligible threats that he would never make good on. Once everyone was more or less calm and comfortable, Power Joe and Kagerou both worked upon finding a smooth rhythm. The power shover's hands made his way back to Duke's chest, while the avian mech clutched to the ambulance's hips. Cords sliding slickly against each other in the tight passage, it wasn't long until all three found their overload—Kagerou first, his neck cables being kissed repeatedly as Duke hit his own soon after, and finally Power Joe met his with a loud yell and his helm thrown back.


End file.
